


Herbstgefühle

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [26]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Season Feels, no storyline
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Münster hat Herbst.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	Herbstgefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habs gleich mit dem Spam hier, versprochen...
> 
>  **Rating:** P6  
>  **Team:** Rapunzel  
>  **Prompt:** Farben: grün (Wald) - für mich  
>  **Handlung:** Münster hat Herbst.  
>  **Länge:** 300 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** Was für ein Glück, dass man mir gar nicht anmerkt, dass ich den Herbst mag, bei den vielen Geschichten, die ich darüber schreibe... *pfeif*

 

 

Als Thiel nach draußen guckt, ist es Herbst. Von jetzt auf gleich. Ein paar Tage hat es jetzt gedauert, bis die Blätter der Bäume nicht mehr grün, sondern rot und orange und gelb leuchten, und noch haben auch nicht alle Bäume verstanden, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, aber trotzdem erstrahlt die Straße, die er von seinem Fenster aus sehen kann, dank der Bäume am Straßenrand in den herrlichsten Farben.  
  
Es ist schnell beschlossen, dass er heute nach draußen muss. Auch wenn der Himmel sich zugezogen hat und es ziemlich sicher sehr bald anfängt zu regnen. Wofür gibt es schließlich Schirme und Regenjacken?  
  
Und so zieht er nur ein paar Minuten später die Haustür zu, dick eingepackt in seine Jacke und einen Schal samt Mütze. Den Regenschirm hat er überraschenderweise tatsächlich in die Jackentasche bekommen.  
  
Er hat es nicht weit bis zum nächsten Wald, eine schöne Strecke, die man auch sehr angenehm zu Fuß erledigen kann. Die Strecke geht er relativ oft, wann immer Boerne und er einen Spaziergang machen und nicht bis zum Aasee laufen wollen, deshalb findet er die Wege auch jetzt, wo die Welt so anders aussieht, noch sehr gut.  
  
Und dann, nur Minuten später, steht er in einem kleinen Waldstück. Und es sieht traumhaft aus. Die Blätter der Bäume bewegen sich leicht im Wind und ab und an löst sich eines und segelt sanft nach unten. Alles ist bunt, so weit das Auge reicht, und Thiel wird ganz warm ums Herz. Er kann den Tee, den er sich zuhause kochen wird, jetzt schon riechen.  
  
Dann fängt es leicht an zu nieseln, aber dafür hat er ja den Schirm dabei. Alles kein Problem. Und das Prasseln des Regens trägt noch mehr zu seiner Freude bei.  
  
  
Dann greift Boerne nach seiner Hand und die Welt ist perfekt.

 

 


End file.
